R／B Slugger
1= |-| 2= The is the signature weapon of both Ultraman Rosso and Ultraman Blu. Usage The R/B Slugger has two variants depending on who wields it, notably based on their crest shape. * : A pair of daggers utilized by Rosso. * : A sword utilized by Blu. RB Slugger Rosso.jpg|R/B Slugger Rosso RB Slugger Blu.jpg|R/B Slugger Blu Powers : A simple slashing attack using the R/B Slugger. * : Blu fires an energy blade from his R/B Slugger, which connects with Rosso's R/B Slugger and fired back towards the enemy with a second blade added. *'Deflection': By slashing at an incoming attack, the R/B Slugger can deflect it. * : Rosso and Blu simultaneously deliver an "X" shaped slash at the enemy, destroying them. *'Elemental Power': The R/B Slugger is capable of utilizing the element of each R/B Crystal to augment its own power. Each of them have their own special attacks. RBSluggerEnergySlash.gif|Slugger Connection RBSlggerDeflect.gif|Deflection CrossSlugger.gif|Cross Slugger - R/B Slugger Rosso = *'Energy Ball': Used in Ultraman Fusion Fight!, Rosso can launch a ball of energy by swinging the R/B Sluggers in a cross formation. *'Elemental Powers': The R/B Slugger Rosso is able to channel the power of Rosso's current elemental form into several abilities. ** : Stabbing the ground with both his Sluggers, Rosso Ground turns the stone underneath into a massive cloud of dust and sand. *'R/B Crystal Powers' ** : Using the power of the Zero Crystal, Rosso charges up energy before firing two cutter beams, one from either dagger. This attack's appearance/color/element seems to change with Rosso's own form, being fiery when used in Flame but watery in Aqua. ** : Using the power of the X Crystal, Rosso creates a green X symbol and sends it flying towards the target. ** : Using the power of the Ginga Crystal, Rosso fires a stream of freezing cold water at the opponent. Together with Blu's Dynamite Slash, the combined heat and cold can crack armor such as Pedanium. ** : Using the power of the Seven Crystal, Rosso launches a Slugger-shaped cutting projectile. ** : Using the power of the Taro Crystal, Rosso launches a flaming cutting projectile. ** : Using the power of the Tiga Crystal, Rosso fires fast-moving energy cutters of wind. ** : Using the power of the Victory Crystal, Rosso slashes the opponent in a V style. RossoGroundSlugger.gif|Grind Rocks ZeroTwinSlicer.gif|Zero Twin Slicer (Flame) StormShooting.gif|Zero Twin Slicer (Aqua) XanadiumSonic.gif|Xanadium Sonic CrossSparkShoot.gif|Cross Spark Shoot - R/B Slugger Blu = *'Energy Beam': Used in Ultraman Fusion Fight!, Blu can fire an energy beam from the tip of the R/B Slugger Blu. *'Elemental Powers': The R/B Slugger Blu is able to channel the power of Blu's current elemental form into several abilities. ** : Charging his weapon with energy, Blu Wind fires an energy wave that blows dust and sand away. *'R/B Crystal Powers' ** : Using the power of the Seven Crystal, Blu fires an Eye Slugger-like energy projection that cuts the target. ** : Using the power of the X Crystal, the R/B Slugger Blu is enveloped by thunder energy. Blu then jumps up and slashes at his opponent, electrocuting them. ** : Using the power of the Tiga Crystal, Blu forms an X made of purple energy before making one more energy arc which is sent flying to the opponent, making an energy drill. ** : Using the power of the Victory Crystal, Blu forms a 'V' made of crystals. When he impales the weapon into the ground, it breaks apart and smaller projectiles are fired. ** : Using the power of the Taro Crystal, Blu launches a stream of flames at the opponent. Together with Rosso's Cross Spark Shoot, the combined heat and cold can crack armor such as Pedanium. ** : Using the power of the Ginga Crystal, Blu fires a water energy projectile shaped like Ginga's head crystal. ** : Using the power of the Zero Crystal, Blu launches a rotating energy slicer at the enemy. BluWindSlugger.gif|Sandstorm WideShotSlugger.gif|Wide Shot Slugger SparkAttacker(Wind).gif|Spark Attacker BringerFlash.gif|Bringer Flash GravitySlasherWind.gif|Gravity Slasher DynamiteSlash.gif|Dynamite Slash GalaxySaber.gif|Galaxy Saber }} Gallery RB Slugger.png|DX toy RBMag24.jpg RossoSummoninghisSlugger.jpeg|Rosso summoning his R/B Slugger from his head crests 97D22A28-BF4C-46E3-9EDD-D6697CB55C55.jpeg 595B459E-0324-4E09-B0E0-87915F988CB7.jpeg 9CAF60BD-988C-4C2C-8496-9EA8F9B290B7.jpeg 3309227B-A15E-4D05-A11F-EEE118AD1DF2.jpeg RBSulggerRosso.gif RBSulggerBlu.gif RBsluggerRossoBluMelee.gif RBSluggerBluFlameForm.jpeg RBSluggerRossoAqua.jpeg BluWindSluggerSlashAttack.gif RB_Slugger_Wind.jpg ZeroCrystalInsertedtoRBSlugger.jpeg|Zero Crystal inserted into R/B Slugger Rosso Trivia *Their blades are modeled after the famous Eye Slugger. *In its toy release, which allows users to turn the R/B Slugger Blu into Rosso's by splitting them is based on the ability of the Zero Sluggers. Interestingly, said toy is bundled with Zero's R/B Crystal. *In contrast to their predecessors, R/B Sluggers are presented as part of their users' original power and at the same time bounded to a collectible device's power for different finishing moves. id:R／B Slugger ms:R／B Slugger Category:Ultra Items Category:Weapons Category:Ultra Weapons Category:Swords Category:Ultraman R/B Category:Items Category:Crest Weapons